Track down Pretty Boy Lloyd, recover the stolen money, and make an... example of him
Track down Pretty Boy Lloyd, recover the stolen money, and make an... example of him is a quest in Fallout 2, given by Louis Salvatore, he can be found in 2nd street New Reno, north through the first exit grid. He wants you to track down a man who owes him money, retrieve the money, and kill him. Walkthrough The Chosen One can work for the Salvatores, though they should first talk with Mason, who is guarding the boss' door. He will refuse at first, but if the Chosen One keeps an insistent tone, Mason will "hear something" and will let them in, but warns them to be respectful. Once inside, the Chosen One needs to speak with Louis Salvatore himself and needs to pledge to his service. Louis will grant him his first task: to find Pretty Boy Lloyd. Before leaving, Mason will fill the Chosen One in details: Lloyd stole over a thousand dollars. The money needs to be found... and the thief dealt with. Pretty Boy Lloyd is hiding out in the basement of the Desperado, but doesn't have the money on him. There are several ways to successfully complete this quest: * Kill him on the spot and pay Salvatore out of your own pocket. (-10 karma) * Kill him on the spot and track down his Stash. If you interrogate him, he'll reveal the stash's location. * Tell him to take you to where the money is stashed (Intelligence 6 required). ** Once you reach the correct grave at Golgotha, make sure that Lloyd does the digging to avoid the landmine he has buried there (adds plastic explosives to your inventory). If you head down the grave at this point, Lloyd will escape. Waiting too long before going down also allows Lloyd to escape. A better way to handle the job is to either follow him down into the grave immediately and kill him (-10 karma) or else drop the landmine down to kill him (-5 karma). The $1000 are in the footlocker. * With high Sneak skill, the Chosen One can hide and follow him to Golgotha to catch him trying to run away with the money, but he will have to be killed. (-10 karma) ** The Chosen One can employ the hands of companions to do the "dirty job" to avoid the karma loss. * Alternatively, the Chosen One can let Lloyd leave (+5 karma) after being told where he stashed the money, or after making him show the place himself but before digging it up. Return to Mr. Salvatore, tell him Lloyd has been dealt. If Lloyd had been spared, he may state he knows he has not been dealt with and he will then hit an alarm, turning everyone hostile. Alternatively, Mason will attempt to kill the Chosen if Lloyd was freed, not even letting them into the Boss's chambers. If Lloyd was taken care of, you can give him the money. He'll pay you $500 back and the character will gain 500 XP for completing the quest. Assuming the Chosen One was courteous, he gives the next quest: Collect tribute from Renesco. Notes * To get into the grave with Lloyd's stash, you need to walk over it. If you check it out with the "hand" command instead, you'll just see it as an empty container and won't get in. * When asking Mason about what Lloyd looks like and mentioning that his description matches a lot of people, there's a fourth-wall breaking line about "only 10 kinds of people in the world as if they're clones". Behind the scenes * There is a reference to Sergio Leone's ''The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly'' when the Chosen One says: "There's two types of people in this world, Lloyd. Those with loaded guns and those that dig." * Pretty Boy Lloyd may be a reference to the infamous gangster and bank robber Pretty Boy Floyd who robbed banks back in the 1930s. Bugs After following Pretty Boy Lloyd into the underground fallout shelter, the game will occasionally freeze. Some players have been able to get into the shelter, but are only able to walk a few steps forward before the problem occurs. Category:Fallout 2 quests Category:New Reno ru:Выследить Красавчика Ллойда, вернуть деньги и сделать из него… пример uk:Вистежити Красеня Ллойда, повернути гроші і зробити з нього... приклад